Promise
by Kiel95
Summary: Senior year has just ended and the Hollywood Arts gang is planning to have their last little get together before they all split to go to summer camps and such before college. JORI. One-shot


**Author's Note:** Ok, so this idea sort of came to me while I was listening to the radio and heard the song "We Are Young" come on... but yeah, so I hope you enjoy it... the ending was kind of strained cuz I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it... well, don't worry, there will be better ones in teh future... I'm still contemplating whether I should have cut it off at a certain point... well... whatever ^^; hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** Honestly guys, if I owned Victorious, Beck and Jade would've ended on good terms, and Tori and Jade would've gotten together... sigh...

**Edit:** Yeah, I just did a bit of editing to this. Don't mind me, I'm just finally going back and fixing up some mistakes and stuff xD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this :)

* * *

Graduation had finally come around for the seniors of Hollywood Arts High School. The past few years had been fun, but it was time to start a new chapter in life. This was their last summer before undertaking the trials and tribulations of college. Were they ready? Sure they could think they were, but none of them were willing to admit their fear of the oncoming years and their unknown future.

For now, it was best to make the most of life and the time they had left together.

Tori Vega was holding a small gathering for her friends, the final party before they were all whisked away for family vacations, camp, and other miscellaneous activities of summer.

The Vega parents were out of the house, one of their sporadic vacations as usual. Trina had managed to tag along this time, practically driving her parents insane until they took her with them.

* * *

André was the first to arrive, being the co-host.

"You ready chicka? It's the end of high school, time to make something of ourselves," he said while helping wash some dishes.

Tori groaned as she pulled out some refreshments, mainly consisting of soda, but also a couple beers. It was their last party together, nothing wrong with a little alcohol, right? It's not like they drank often. "I don't know. I mean, yeah I want to get out there in the world, but you never know what's waiting on the other side."

The chocolate skinned boy chuckled as he dried off the rest of the dishes, "Don't worry so much, you'll always have all of us to fall back on."

"Not ALL of you," she mumbled to herself.

"Tor, Jade will be there for you. She may act like a gank and say you guys aren't friends, but she'd protect you. She's very territorial, even when it comes to things and people she supposedly hates."

"Yeah right… she's more likely to be the one hurting me," Tori said while rolling her eyes.

He dried his hands off and walked over to the half-Latina who'd plopped down on the couch. He took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go to college, meet new people, it'll be good for you. You have to get over this Jade crush. We all know that nothing good comes out of having a crush on Jade."

Tori buried her face in her hands, "It's more than just a crush." Her face burned as she averted her eyes.

His eyes widened, "Tori… you're encroaching on dangerous territory here. It took Beck MONTHS to finally get her to agree to go on one date with him, and even then she'd at least treated him like a friend before they dated."

"I know… why do you think I want to stop liking her?" she groaned.

André opened his mouth to try to console her, but he was stopped as someone opened the door.

Jade and Cat were standing on the other side of the door. The two hosts quickly ushered them inside and cut off their previous conversation.

Within five minutes Robbie and Beck showed up as well, carrying a few extra cases of beer. Beck had managed to convince a few young women to pick some up for him.

Everyone forked over their keys, where Tori locked them inside one of the drawers. The party was turned into an overnight one, to keep people from trying to go home when tired and slightly intoxicated.

* * *

They'd partied for hours, watching movies, dancing, singing, just having a good time. They were making the most of the time they had left with each other. Cat and Robbie were dancing around to the music that André was playing on the piano and singing too. Beck was chugging down a beer, and Jade was smirking with her feet kicked up on the table, a beer in hand, watching everything unfold. Tori was restocking the fridge with more beer and soda, laughing as she watched Cat and Robbie dance.

Then, around three in the morning everyone conked out. Only the host was still awake, seeing as she was the only one who avoided drinking. She'd taken a sip or two of one beer, but she was in charge of the party, so she had to be sure she was sober in case something went wrong.

She had the radio on low, sitting outside on the patio. She moved back and forth slightly with the music, the song "We Are Young" coming on. She grinned and glanced back into the house where her friends were dead asleep. She sang the lyrics softly, trying to come to terms with the end of high school and the start of college.

She was startled when the door rattled open and the Goth stepped out onto the patio and stumbled towards the singer.

Jade plopped down next to the half-Latina, swaying slightly.

"What're you doing up Vega?"

Tori cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not tired. And what about you?"

"Same as you," Jade grinned, leaning against her.

Tori went rigid and said cautiously, "I'm pretty sure you were dead asleep a minute ago… huh, I've never seen you drunk before."

Jade shrugged and placed a hand on Tori's leg. "You've never seen a lot of things." She lazily smiled and ran her fingers down tan legs.

The singer pulled away slightly as goose bumps riddled her skin, "J-Jade. What are you doing?"

The Goth scooted closer, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Tori gulped, "Uh, flirting."

Jade pressed her forehead to Tori's and said, "Very good Vega. You aren't as slow as I thought."

Frowning slightly, Tori pouted.

"That's cute," Jade said, a small smile on her lips.

Tori jerked back slightly. "Did you just… willingly call me cute?"

"Mmhmm." Her nose pressed against the half-Latina's and their lips were but centimeters apart.

"I didn't realize you were such a flirt when drunk," Tori replied, calming her nerves. Jade couldn't possibly like her, the girl was drunk, if she fell victim to the flirting she'd probably hate herself in the morning. She couldn't lose even more of herself to Jade, not when she was close to being free and far, far away.

The Goth licked her lips as she slowly moved on top of the singer, straddling her. "I'm a lot of things when drunk….. but flirtatious is not one of them."

The singer's breath hitched slightly as she squeaked out, "What are you talking abou-"

Tori was cut off as Jade captured her in a rough kiss, not even asking permission before slipping her tongue into the half-Latina's mouth and dominating her every sense. One hand gripped brunette hair and pulled the singer closer, the other firmly on the girl's hip. The singer was shocked, but she melted into it, wrapping her arms around the Goth's neck and greedily asking for more. Tori moaned slightly as Jade pushed up against her, their lips meshing together and teeth clacking slightly.

It wasn't until they pulled back that Tori finally realized something. "Jade… you… You don't taste like alcohol. You… you're not drunk."

Jade smirked. "I never said anything about being drunk Vega. I'm an actress, remember?" She tugged lightly at the girl's lower lip and kissed her softly before pulling back a bit.

The girl's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally managed, "But you had a bottle on you all night! And why would you kiss me?! You hate me!"

Jade shrugged, "I've had the same bottle since I first got here. I just added water when no one was looking. I didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. Oh, and I kissed you because I wanted to. High school has ended, and I just didn't want to miss my chance. Besides, I've never hated you Vega." She slowly stood up and stretched, pulling herself out of Tori's reach. She grinned at the still confused look that the singer was sporting and ran her fingers over the girl's arm. "I'm heading in. I'm taking over your bed."

Tori turned a dark shade of red as her eyes widened considerably.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Not like that Vega." Then she seemed to think to herself as a small smile crept onto her face. She turned to the girl and winked, saying in a sultry tone, "Well, not unless you want to. If that's the case, you can just follow me up." She walked towards the house, swaying her hips a bit more than normal and throwing a seductive look over her shoulder, a small light in her eyes.

The Goth had just made it into the youngest Vega's room when the half-Latina appeared by her side.

Jade grinned and said, "Good choice," as she closed and locked the door, pulling Tori into an embrace and pressing her lips back into the half-Latina's.

* * *

Hazel eyes wandered up and down pale porcelain skin, stopping when they landed on piercing blue eyes and a lazy grin. A dark blush crept onto tan cheeks.

Jade laughed softly, "You're blushing NOW, Vega?"

Tori squirmed, "Well… yeah… we just… you know…"

Rolling her eyes the Goth replied, "Yes Vega, I do know." She chuckled and wrapped an arm over the girl, pulling her close. She pressed her lips to the girl's neck and peppered it with soft kisses, making Tori bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

As Jade pulled back she grinned.

Tori's heart beat rapidly as she licked her lips. She had so many things she wanted to ask the other girl, but she was scared to shatter the moment.

Jade could read the question in the girl's eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

The singer looked away, shrinking back slightly.

"Vega?"

With a sigh the girl asked, "I just… what now? I don't even know why we just slept together. I know I like you, as in, a LOT, but I have no clue how you feel about me. And I'm just so confused."

Jade's eyes softened as she cupped the girl's cheek and pulled her closer, kissing her gently. "I don't know what you want to do next. All I know for sure is that I like you. I'm confused too, but I know we'll push through this. You're a tough person. If you couldn't handle my insults I wouldn't even consider having done this with you. I don't start things that I'm not willing to continue on with."

"But… what about Beck? André told me that it took him months to get you to date him, and even before you guys started to date you were at least friends…"

Jade groaned, "Yeah, and look how Beck and my relationship went? We dated, yeah, but he couldn't take the insults, and in the end we broke up. Yeah it was mutual, but if I'd realized I needed someone who could always put up with my shit then I would never have dated him. He could handle it to an extent, but he was never able to deal with it everyday."

"Is that why you harassed me so much? Since the first day?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

Chuckling, Jade replied, "Of course not. I am the jealous type Vega. You put your hands on my boyfriend. I was not pleased. It took a while before I finally started to like you and realize that you could actually put up with me. I've been attracted to you for a long time, but only recently did I realize I liked you."

The tan girl turned a dark shade of red and covered her face with her hands.

"Blushing again? Really?"

"Shut up," Tori whined, rolling over to keep her face hidden.

The Goth chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl's bare stomach, pulling her in closely, "Stupid," she whispered.

Tori opened her mouth to retaliate until she felt warm lips against her neck and light breathing tickled her skin.

"G'night Vega. Get some rest."

"Night Jade," Tori whispered.

* * *

Tori's eyes slowly opened when she felt the bed moving. She watched with hazy eyes as a blurred figure got up and started to pull on their clothes.

"Jade…?"

The Goth paused and turned around with a smile, "Morning Vega." She walked over and pecked the girl on the forehead. "I was hungry, and knowing you, it'd be safer if I cook."

Tori groaned, "What time is it?"

"7am."

"I guess I should get up too… the others might wake up soon." She threw off the covers and picked her clothes off the floor, throwing them into her hamper before going over to her dresser and pulling out some fresh clothes.

Jade's eyes wandered up and down the half-Latina with a satisfied smirk on her face as the girl dressed. "I'd suggest a scarf or a turtleneck for today."

The singer seemed a little confused. She looked herself in the mirror and groaned, "Jade!" Hickeys riddled her skin, and some of them she was worried she wouldn't be able to hide with a scarf.

The Goth laughed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tori huffed and finished getting dressed, pulling on a scarf and heading down the steps.

The others were still asleep so she carefully stepped over and around them, doing her best not to wake them up. She took a seat at the table and watched as Jade pulled out miscellaneous pots and pans from different cabinets and then raided the fridge.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Tori asked in a whisper, watching the swaying of the Goth's hips.

"Just standard bacon, eggs, French toast, and hash browns," Jade said with a shrug.

"Standard? I can barely cook scrambled eggs…" Tori huffed.

Jade chuckled, "Why do you think I'm the one cooking and you're not?"

Tori rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to the other girl. "So, is there anything I can help with?"

"Beat the eggs and add a little milk."

The half-Latina did as she was told, barely finishing in time before Jade stole the bowl from her, pecking her on the cheek saying, "Thanks babe, now go back to your seat, I still don't trust you in the kitchen."

Tori blushed and grumbled under her breath, turning to go back to her seat. She froze when her eyes met Cat's.

Both stared at each other for a good two minutes before a large grin broke out on the redhead's face and she squealed, waking up everyone else.

Jade almost dropped the pan she was holding and whipped around with wide eyes, "What happened?!"

Cat was squealing too much to form words, and the others were all trying to figure out what was going on. Tori was as red as could be, and Jade was looking at them in confusion while she continued to cook.

Beck finally walked over to Cat and covered her mouth. "What is going on?" he asked, holding his head with his other hand.

Jade shrugged, "I have no idea."

He looked to the youngest Vega next, "Tori?"

The girl stared at the ground.

"Tori?" André asked with a concerned look on his face.

She didn't respond.

Beck sighed and looked at Cat, "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, will you speak coherently for me?"

The redhead slowly nodded and he removed his hand. "JADE KISSED TORI ON THE CHEEK AND CALLED HER 'BABE'!"

Everyone's head whipped up to Tori and Jade.

The Goth had stiffened slightly but relaxed easily enough, continuing on with her cooking.

Tori nervously looked about; she didn't know what to say.

André was the first to say something after the redhead's outburst. "Jade… did you really?"

Jade slowly turned around, still cooking and asked with a smirk, "And if I did."

"So… you aren't just going along with what Cat might've thought she saw? You actually did that?" Beck asked hesitantly.

Jade rolled her eyes and set the pan down, turning off the fire and walked over to Tori. In deliberate slow motion she unwrapped the scarf and pressed her lips against the girl's cheek. "Damn straight I did it."

The others stared as the half-Latina tried to stop the Goth from exposing her neck, all of them unsure how to respond to the red splotches peppering her skin.

"Jade," Tori whined, tugging at the scarf.

With a smirk, the Goth released the scarf and said, "Just wait at the table guys. I'll be done cooking in a minute." She went back over to the food and said, "Cat, get over here."

Cat jumped excitedly, "Yay!" and was immediately by the Goth's side.

The others all took a seat around the table, joining Tori who was still red as a tomato and desperately trying to fix her scarf.

Jade pointed to the cooked food and said, "Take it to the table and pull out the ketchup, salt, and pepper. Then get everyone drinks. Understood?"

The redhead nodded and did as requested.

When everything was finished, the two girls joined the others at the table, all of them eating in silence.

It wasn't until half way through breakfast that Robbie finally asked, "So is it just me, or did this happen really fast?"

"Not just you," Beck replied. André nodded his head in agreement. "So… how did this change of heart come about?" His eyes were locked with Jade's.

The Goth shrugged, and kept his gaze responding, "I didn't think much about it until after you and I had broken up for good. There was no reason that I should dwell on our mutual break up and I thought that putting myself back out there would help. It just turned out that I fancied someone closer to us than expected."

Beck slowly nodded his head, "So you two haven't been secretly dating all these years, right?"

"Of course not!" Tori said indignantly, "I may have liked Jade since we met, but I would not have dated her while you two were together!"

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "You've liked me since we first met?" A smirk spread across her face.

The half-Latina groaned, "Are you going to mock me for that too?"

"Of course," the Goth smirked, "That's what I do."

Beck turned to Tori, "And you're ok with the insults she'll throw at you on a day to day basis?"

Tori shrugged, "I've been doing that since my first day here. If I couldn't deal with it I wouldn't have been her friend for so long."

"Acquaintance," Jade corrected. "We've never been friends."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Seriously? After all this time we're still not friends?"

"We're dating Vega, we're not just friends. Besides, if we were ever friends before, I think that would've been a problem. I try to avoid placing people I'm interested in into the friend category. That could lead to friend zoning. I'd rather be a flirt than a friend."

"That explains so much about you," Beck said with a chuckle. "Well, I guess I somewhat saw this coming."

"You saw this coming?" Jade asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You saw Vega and I getting together?"

"More like… I saw Tori liking you for the longest time, and her confessing to you at some point. I had no clue how you'd react, but I'd hoped it'd turn out well."

Tori's eyes widened, "You knew I liked Jade?!"

"We ALL knew you liked Jade," Robbie cut in, "You were never very subtle about this sort of thing."

The others nodded their heads in agreement as Tori's face sunk into her hands. "Jade, did you know that I liked you?"

The Goth chuckled, "Yeah. Sorry, but you really aren't good at hiding your emotions unless you're in a role. I've known since the first month of you being at Hollywood Arts."

Tori looked at Cat, "And you knew?"

"Tori, we've had sleepovers. You talk in your sleep."

The half-Latina groaned, "That's not fair you guys."

Jade smirked, "Don't worry about it Vega, it doesn't matter anymore." She wrapped her arm around the girl and pecked her on the forehead.

"So then… what now? We're all about to split up and go to college…" Tori said slowly.

Jade shrugged, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. I figure that we won't be having any problems. I know that you won't cheat on me or I'll get violent, and you know I won't cheat on you because, honestly, where else would I find someone who can put up with my bitchiness?" She grinned slightly.

Tori asked in a small voice, "So… you definitely won't cheat on me?"

The Goth rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I don't cheat." She leaned in and pulled the girl into a short kiss.

The others averted their eyes slightly. Robbie was trying to keep from hyperventilating, Cat was trying to help him, and Beck and André both figured they didn't need to watch this.

Tori pulled back and bit her lip slightly, "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, let me know what you think... if I should've stopped at the part where they said goodnight to each other let me know... I feel like I should've stopped there but I just wasn't sure... most people want the others' reactions and I just wasn't sure how I wanted them all to react... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
